Till the day I die
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: De entre todas las personas presentes aquel día, solo ella lo salvó de un oscuro descenso autodestructivo. Por ello mismo, Peter hará hasta lo imposible para devolverle el favor, incluso si para eso deba pasar hasta el ocaso de vida junto a ella. ONE-SHOT


**_Bienvenidos queridos lectores a un nuevo one-shot de mi autoría!_**

**_Antes que nada, pido sinceras disculpas por la demora en la presentación de esta historia. Factores como el estudiar para mis últimas materias de la universidad, así como el trabajo a medio tiempo que tengo, han consumido bastante de mi vida._**

**_En fin, como muchos (o mejor dicho un repetitivo Guest anónimo) me lo pidieron, aquí les presento una historia unitaria con Peter y Anya como pareja principal._**

**_Como bien saben, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo esto es propiedad de Marvel._**

**_En fin, disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_TILL THE DAY I DIE_**

Solo con ver desde lo alto de un edificio a varias calles de distancia, sabía que lo que pasaba era una tragedia para más de una persona. Las lentes blancas atestiguaban los bloques de concreto cayendo uno detrás del otro, como si alguien hubiese soplado un elaborado castillo de naipes, alzando una oscura polvareda que generaba tos en los afectados civiles.

El hombre de vestimenta azul y roja reconocía la edificación dañada, así como la femenina figura grácil que parecía estar tiesa en un punto fijo mientras un tumulto de gente corría a su lado con intenciones de escaparse lo más lejos posible. Él la conocía, pues de hecho ella lo ayudó tiempo atrás a evitar que sucumbiera ante los deseos de sus enemigos, y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido y predispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para mantenerla alegre.

Pero al parecer, la vida no funciona de la forma que uno lo anhela, ya que actualmente veía cómo la fémina pasaba por el mismo terror que enfrentó en su juventud. Y por ello mismo, el hombre sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

-Maldita sea…por qué se tiene que repetir la historia de nuevo? – gruñó oscuramente el vigilante a plena luz del día, divisando cómo los escombros se mecían lentamente desde la lejanía.

Una robusta silueta carmesí sacó su humeando brazo izquierdo de entre los enormes trozos del edificio caído, rugiendo guturalmente mientras un fantástico cuarteto hacía todo lo posible en sus habilidades para alejar a los civiles, sin darse cuenta que la fémina de traje negro con una araña blanca continuaba estática.

-No te quedes quieta, Anya! Muévete! Muévete o te alcanzará! – logrando notar las intenciones de la furia radioactiva andante, el vigilante de Queens gritó para sí mismo.

A contrarreloj, el breve trote se convirtió en una veloz esprintada que se acabó al alcanzar el borde de la edificación donde se hallaban, lanzándose en caída libre con el aire silbando en sus oídos y su reflejo proyectándose en las ventanas. Ignorando el suelo que más cerca se enfrentaba a cambio del bienestar de la joven mujer que lo ayudó, el Avenger sacó provecho de la gravedad para generar más fuerza y velocidad una vez que desde el lanza redes derecho disparó una línea que conectó a un mástil diagonal que sobresalía de una torre aledaña.

La parábola cóncava dibujada por el frenético balanceo podría de haber sido visible desde lejos si alguien hubiera prestado la suficiente atención. Solo un pensamiento abrumaba la mente de la amenaza arácnida mientras los segundos parecían haberse vuelto más lentos para ayudarlo a recorrer la mayor cantidad de metros y alcanzar su objetivo.

Ver cómo Red Hulk estiraba su mano para tomar el menudo cuerpo de Anya Corazon hizo que el corazón de Spiderman palpitara histéricamente, al punto en que dejó de oír el céfiro sibilante y en su lugar solo estaba el constante bombeo de sangre que se agolpaba aún en su cabeza por la caída que ejecutó con anterioridad.

-No lo harás, Ross…No la tocarás- entre dientes farfulló el arácnido héroe, acercándose vertiginosamente a su objetivo y orando internamente para que sus piernas resistan el choque.

Impotencia era lo que veía en la joven mujer, con sus ojos chocolate que se escondía bajo la máscara de enormes lentes blancas. Un sentimiento de miedo reptó por la espalda del arácnido al verla alzar los brazos y formas puños con sus manos, como si quisiera hacerle frente a la enorme furia carmesí que acababa de quitarle algo preciado.

-Quema…Corazon…Cuervos…- balbuceó incomprensiblemente Red Hulk, como si estuviera en agonía, izando sus brazos con intenciones de aplastar a la joven.

-Te mataré! Me lo quitaste! – repleta de angustia e ira, la latina exclamó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Maldiciones vociferaban en la mente del hombre con poderes arácnidos que estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, llevando consigo una enorme carga cinética capaz de derribar un muro con tranquilidad, todo para mantener la supervivencia de la joven. Los nudillos de ambas manos estaban pálidos bajo los guantes, indicando la presión que ejercía sobre la telaraña, así como la tensión de los músculos en las extremidades inferiores.

La coleta de la fémina se meció violentamente en el instante que Spiderman pasó a su lado a velocidad sorprendente, para luego paralizarse cuando este conectó una potente patada con ambos pies en la cara de Red Hulk, aventándolo contra una destruida pared que restaba detrás de él. Ella pudo ver únicamente la araña roja que se plasmaba en la espalda de su héroe, oyéndolo respirar agitadamente y tener una postura encorvada ligeramente, creándole una paradójica necesidad de aproximarse para saber cómo estaba y también reprocharle que acababa de arrebatarle a la bestia con la que quería vengarse.

-No te quedes allí parada, Spidergirl! Ayuda a los demás mientras contengo a Ross! – tanto como para aislar su mente de pensamientos trágicos como para ponerla a salvo, el vigilante de Queens exclamó antes de sentir un aviso en su cabeza y empujar a un costado a la joven para ver cómo un bloque de cemento casi la golpea.

-Sí…sí, tienes razón! Los civiles están en peligro! – reaccionando de la forma en que lo deseaba el cabeza de red, Anya se apresuró en tratar de calmar a las masas con ayuda de Invisible Woman y un herido Human Torch.

Agradecido por la respuesta de la latina, Spiderman soltó un contenido suspiro, agachándose segundos después para disparar un par de líneas de telaraña a otro bloque que podría haberle arrancado la cabeza, para rápidamente retraerlo directamente a su atacante. Atontado y quejándose por un calor que poco sentía el resto de la gente, el padre de Betty Ross se tomó la cara con ambas manos, distrayéndose de esa forma el tiempo necesario para que Mr. Fantastic se envuelva alrededor de su cuerpo y The Thing trate de noquearlo infructuosamente por su cansancio.

Los puños de la enorme mole naranja crujían de la fuerza desmedida que empleaba para tratar de noquear a Red Hulk, al mismo tiempo que Reed hacía lo imposible para estirar todas sus extremidades con el fin de apresar brazos y piernas carmesíes. El vigilante de Queens, por su lado, tenía su atención dividida en diversos focos de acción que ocurrían a su alrededor, desde lanzar rápidas redes para sostener los trozos de cemento que caían del techo, hasta ver cómo la muchacha que era fuente de sus preocupaciones esforzarse para mantener su temple en jaque mientras ayudaba a los testigos afectados por el ataque, sin dejar atrás al hecho de que Invisible Woman trataba de auxiliar a su hermano, y la presencia de un hombre a meros metros de distancia que miraba toda la lucha con un leve resquicio de complicidad.

Sus sentidos aumentados le permitieron al castaño oír el lejano llanto que trataba de ahogar la joven que ordenó previamente que se retirara, logrando enfadarlo aún más al ver cómo "Thunderbolt" Ross se resistía al agarre de Reed y conseguía alejar unos metros de Ben Grimm mientras se quejaba de estar quemándose y cuervos revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Suficiente sufrimiento por hoy- musitó el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle, corriendo presurosamente hacia la espalda de The Thing para usarlo como punto de apoyo antes de saltar en dirección a los hombros de la furia carmesí.

Inadvertido fue el curso de acción para el inestable militar radioactivo, consiguiéndole a la araña los recursos necesarios para su plan. Flexionando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Red Hulk para restringirle la circulación de oxígeno al cerebro, Spiderman extendió sus brazos en paralelo al suelo. Apenas un borrón rojo azulado fue lo único capaz de advertir Ross antes de sentir que todo su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y una enorme oscuridad abrumaba su visión mientras un punzante dolor afectaba sus sienes.

-Suéltalo, Reed. Ya no hará más daño- habló el arácnido tras dar una voltereta hacia atrás y caer con elegancia al suelo.

-Tendríamos que haber comenzado por esa acción, no lo crees Ben? Por cierto, gracias Spiderman- viendo lo rápido que el trepa muros había solucionado el problema, Mr. Fantastic esbozó una mueca alegre y dialogó.

-Ni que lo digas, pero para eso habríamos necesitado a Suzie. Una lástima que cierto niño adulto haya querido olvidar el actuar en equipo y terminase desmayado en un rincón- la mole naranja comentó con desgano mientras distraídamente masajeaba sus gigantes manos.

La falta de respuesta o comentarios que trataban de incitar bromas les llamó la atención del par de viejos amigos, decidiendo por observar con curiosidad al vigilante de Queens que parecía abstraído con una puerta semi abierta alojada a la izquierda de este.

Mirando hacia una esquina que apenas se hallaba a salvo entre tanta destrucción, las blancas lentes de la máscara perteneciente al arácnido se enfocaron en una cámara de vigilancia. Despegándose del suelo con un súbito salto que tomó por sorpresa a los Fantastic Four que volvían a reagruparse, el Parker agradeció mentalmente a que el dispositivo de grabación tuviese unos puertos periféricos en su diseño, permitiéndole así realizar una copia en una de sus propias memorias portátiles que solía llevar en las particiones del cinturón bajo sus ropas.

-Spiderman? Todo está bien? – cuestionó la bella mujer blonda, quien ayudaba a su hermano menor a mantener de pie luego de ser golpeado por Red Hulk.

El poco característico mutismo logró incomodar al cuarteto, incrementando de tal manera su preocupación por dicho interrogado, el cual no dejaba de ver la pequeña memoria incluso luego de saltar nuevamente a suelo firme y caminar en dirección de ellos, para finalmente entregárselo a Invisible Woman.

-…- continuando con su tácito semblante, el vigilante de Queens tan solo podía reflejar su inexpresividad a través de la fría máscara en simultaneo que desviaba su visión en donde podía ver lejanamente la delgada figura de una latina en la azotea de un aledaño edificio.

-Peter? Hermano? – Johnny murmuró por lo bajo, conociendo a la perfección que era rabia lo que mantenía callado a su amigo.

-Llegué tarde…de nuevo llegué tarde- entre dientes salió la respuesta de la boca del castaño, expresando su enojo y tristeza.

El cuerpo del difunto que se depositaba a meros metros de distancia trajo memorias de antaño al hombre araña, superponiendo por un segundo la imagen de un oficial de policía sobre el padre de Spidergirl.

-Allí dentro está la grabación de aquella cámara, la cual captó a un hombre de actitud sospechosa. Necesito por favor que me brinden toma la información que puedan sobre este. No dejaré que esto quede impune de ninguna manera- señalando dicho artefacto de grabación luego de indicar el pendrive en la mano de la rubia, el Parker determinó con seriedad antes de encaminarse hacia el exterior del destruido edificio.

-Tú sabes algo que nosotros no? – Ben Grimm quiso saber, cogiendo la pierna siniestra de Ross para llevárselo afuera del campo de batalla que emplearon.

-Díganme, por qué creen que ella reaccionó de tal manera al ver a Gilberto Corazon? – casi en un susurro las palabras escaparon de los labios del ex fotógrafo, estirando posteriormente sus brazos en alto y disparando un par de telarañas para impulsarse, pudiendo desaparecer con apuro de allí para buscar a quien lo necesitaba realmente.

Incluso el habitual desinterés de Mr. Fantastic para las situaciones mundanas fue eliminado tras razonar la interrogante planteada minutos atrás, cerrando así sus ojos y liberando un suspiro de fatiga. A paso lento, alcanzó la ubicación de su esposa, abrazándola para confortarla en el momento de dolor al unir todos los cabos, sintiendo pena por aquella joven que conoció como una niña en el Edificio Baxter cuando fue junto a su padre para una entrevista que solían tener semanalmente.

* * *

Pasos premeditados, para no asustar a la muchacha, fueron dados por el vigilante que se sentía hervir de rabia en su interior. Bajo su traje, los nudillos de ambas manos lucían completamente blancos por la falta de circulación sanguínea cuando puños se formaron a partir de las melancólicas lágrimas que derramaban los marrones ojos que se alzaron del suelo para verlo.

El meticuloso andar mutó a uno apurado, dando largas zancadas y permitiéndole así a Peter alcanzar finalmente a Anya. De cuclillas frente a ella, él abrió sus brazos como lo hizo contra Ross, mas su intención esta vez era dejar que la fémina hundiera su delicada tes en su pecho, tratando de consolarla como mejor podía.

Spiderman deslizó el borde de su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz para librar su boca, la cual gravitó inmediatamente a la coronilla de la fémina y besó con cuidado para transmitirle apoyo por su situación, masajeando al mismo tiempo su temblorosa espalda y viendo abstraídamente las lentes blancas de la ajena porción de traje que pertenecía a la Corazon, hallándola a unos metros de distancia.

-Shhh…estoy aquí, Anya- intentó amainar el sollozo de la nombrada, el héroe.

Aquello solo hizo hipar más a la latina, quien con ahínco estrujó en sus puños el traje rojo y azul del vigilante, flexionando aún más sus delgadas piernas para refugiarse en su ídolo, como si ansiara despertar de la pesadilla vívida que la aterraba desde hace varios minutos.

-Po…por qué?...Por qué!? – trastabillando con sus propias palabras, Anya inquirió primero con desespero antes de transformar su rostro en un semblante de furiosa tristeza.

Ninguna respuesta fue capaz de elaborar el adulto, sumergiéndose instintivamente en un mar de recuerdos donde se veía a él mismo reclamándole al asesino de su tío. Comprendió que ella ya no tenía a nadie más como familia, a diferencia de él, por lo que movió automáticamente los brazos para abrazarla con fuerza una vez más.

-Por qué?...Por qué mi papá?...- llenas de dolor se divulgaron esas palabras por parte de Spidergirl, soltando lágrimas que enrojecían sus orbes marrones.

Con precaución, el sobrino de May Parker tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, pudiendo así ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el borde del edificio con el fin de recostarse contra la cornisa, dándole la espalda al resto de la civilización neoyorkina. Él solo podía pensar en ayudar a la joven que evitó una caída desastrosa en su vida, salvándolo de convertirse en un monstruo vengador luego de lo sucedido con los Kravinoff. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, para al menos devolverle algo de luz a su oscura vida actual que cambió de un segundo para el otro.

-Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, Anya. Nadie. Ni tú, ni yo, ni los Fantastic Four, ni tu padre. Nadie en absoluto- musitó el vigilante de Queens, intentando hacerle ver la realidad aunque sea muy dolorosa.

El cabello largo se enmarañó entre los dedos enguantados del Parker, dándole así la meticulosa tarea de desenredarlos con paciencia mientras aprovechaba la corta distancia que tenía con la dueña para depositarle castos besos en su frente. Ansiaba más que nada la ausencia de tristeza en la latina, conformándose inclusive con un dormitar contra su pecho para así saber que ella estaba al menos más tranquila.

-Lo…lo odio…lo odio tanto…a…a ese monstruo…- aplacando su suave voz acentuada en el torso masculino, la heroína habló nuevamente.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la fémina encontraba más consuelo en el suave tratamiento que recibía por parte del hombre a su lado, quien parecía no importarle el tener que escucharla tan llena de rencor o conseguir que su traje se humedezca con el llanto que soltaba.

-Anya, mírame- luego de permitirle a la susodicha descargar toda su frustración, el castaño emitió con un tono ronco que reverberó en los oídos de su receptora.

Renuente, la implicada acató el pedido, tanto porque aún no terminada de desahogarse por completo así como tampoco era de su agrado el querer ser vista en tal estado. Separando levemente su cabeza del pecho masculino, Spidergirl alzó la mirada, enfrentándose a las blancas lentes del traje carmesí con patrones de telarañas, esperando entre lágrimas las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su ídolo.

La respiración de él se detuvo por un breve instante ante la cara que lo observaba con gran anhelo de auxilio, teniendo que cerrar los ojos en consecuencia y librar posteriormente aquella bocanada de aire que contuvo, rompiendo el ambiente privado de cualquier interrupción urbana que los rodeaba.

Recién ahora era capaz de sentir el entumecimiento de sus manos tras golpear a Red Hulk, el héroe. Flexionar las falanges parecía ser una ardua tarea para llevar a cabo, por lo que sencillamente se conformó con seguir deslizándolos entre las marrones hebras finas, las cuales ya eran más lacias luego del largo tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo.

-Sé lo que sientes aunque no me creas. Las emociones revolucionando tanto su cuerpo como mente, buscando explotar en una frenética furia…- comenzó a expresarse el ex fotógrafo, deslizando vagamente su mano diestra hasta el rostro de la joven mujer para eliminar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el pómulo izquierdo.

-Era mi padre…él me quitó lo último que me quedaba de familia…esa bestia me lo arrebató- entrecortadamente habló la afectada por el ataque de Red Hulk, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para mitigar su dolor, pero fallando en ello ya que de nuevo volvió a abrirlos para mirar la máscara de Spidey.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que él no estaría muy feliz de verte en este estado, Anya. No con tanto rencor en tu mirada reemplazando aquella vivaz y entusiasta- con las comisuras de sus labios alzándose milimétricamente, el Avenger trató de hacer cambiar la actitud de la muchacha.

Él podía atestiguar con claridad el esfuerzo que su acompañante realizaba para emular sus palabras con expresiones faciales, sucumbiendo posteriormente a su faceta de emociones oscuras, las cuales por algún motivo para el héroe le parecían sentir a la perfección con el traje negro que portaba, rememorando al simbionte con el que compartió su cuerpo tiempo unos años atrás.

Haciendo su cabeza para atrás, recostando la parte posterior en los ladrillos de la cornisa y exponiendo la piel del cuello, Peter cerró los ojos y maldijo a los diversos factores que condujeron a la tragedia del día en el que estaban. De su mente no podía sacar las imágenes de hombres que marcaron su vida como héroe en el estado similar que consiguió Gilberto, reavivando una vez más en la jornada lo que sintió antes en consecuencia.

-Es una basura este día, cierto? – finalmente habló el castaño, sin darse cuenta que tomó por sorpresa a la dama en sus brazos.

Solo unos segundos necesitó el arácnido mayor para percatarse de que sus pensamientos habían sido proclamados en voz alta tras sentir una perturbación en la tiesa posición que Anya mantenía, haciendo que su cabeza retome una postura normal y mire a la adolescente.

-Se suponía que era un pensamiento propio…pero como puedes ver, sigo teniendo ese defecto desde joven- compadeciéndose de sus propias falencias, bromeó ligeramente el hombre.

La joven heroína únicamente observó la parte visible del rostro masculino, donde una mueca fingía ser alegre para ocultar un dolor pasado, uno que ella misma llevaba actualmente. Si antes idolatraba a Spiderman por sus acciones y consejos, el tenerlo a su lado ahora mismo en la tragedia que le acababa de ocurrir tan solo cimentaba esa conexión que aspiraba desde hace tiempo tener.

-Anya, deja de llorar por favor. Estoy aquí para ti. No te dejaré por nada en el mundo- la entonación ronca pero al mismo tiempo suave fue como un ruego para la susodicha.

Sin lugar a dudas, esas palabras eran más un deseo egoísta por parte del héroe para verla más tranquila. Quería tener de nuevo a la joven que parecía rebotar de un lado al otro todo el tiempo, ansiaba ver bien a la dama que lo salvó de convertirse en algo que iba a odiar por siempre. Sí, definitivamente lo que pedía era un verdadero ruego para poder estar en paz consigo mismo más que nada.

El sollozo se detuvo durante los pensamientos internos del arácnido, regresando a la penumbrosa realidad al sentir un par de delgados brazos rodeando su torso mientras una rota voz murmuraba con cansancio.

-No me dejes…no me dejes, ya no tengo nada-

* * *

El balanceo aéreo fue mucho más cuidadoso que de costumbre para el vigilante de Queens, quien con cuidado sujetaba contra su cuerpo la delgada cintura que componía el delicado cuerpo de su joven contraparte femenina. La posición que compartían atraída la atención de ojos curiosos capaces de verlos desde el suelo mientras hacían sus quehaceres cotidiano, sin embargo para las dos arañas aquello no importaba.

Ninguno de los arácnidos héroes se quejaba de la forma en que se contenían, donde ella había apresado tanto el cuello y la cintura masculina con sus brazos y piernas respectivamente, al mismo tiempo que él apretaba más con cada segundo que transcurría su agarre para evitar perder la calidez compartida.

El continuo movimiento llegó a su fin cuando Peter se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio con vista a Central Park, masajeando consecuentemente con su pulgar la espina dorsal de la muchacha latina como un mensaje para que se soltara de él. Obedeciéndole, Anya debilitó la fuerza en sus piernas, deslizándolas con lentitud por las extremidades inferiores del Avengers para quedar suspendida en el aire por la diferencia de alturas, acto que se solucionó en el instante que el castaño se inclinó hacia delante para que ella depositara sus pies en el suelo y luego se soltara del cuello.

-Sígueme- comandó el adulto, tomando la mano siniestra de la Corazon.

-En dónde estamos? – susurró con suavidad y timidez la joven, caminando por unas escaleras de emergencias que conectaban desde el lateral derecho del edificio a todos los balcones.

-A tres peldaños de mi apartamento. Ten cuidado con la cabeza, a veces me olvido que la ventana está floja y me golpea- respondió el héroe, sosteniendo dicha abertura con su mano libre para permitirle el pasaje a una extrañada adolescente.

Bajo su máscara monocromática, Spidergirl abría sus ojos con maravilla al conocer más íntimamente a su mentor, aunque llegaba a la conclusión de que los ánimos podrían haber sido mayores de no haber padecido un día tan fatal.

En ningún momento se habían soltado las manos, recorriendo tranquilamente el apartamento en una simple misión de reconocimiento para la joven que miraba extrañada el lugar ya que no sabía lo que hacía allí, reacción que notó claramente el castaño que se quitó la máscara durante la visita guiada que realizaba.

-Te preguntas qué haces aquí, verdad? – parló el hombre de orbes color chocolate tras invitarla a sentarse en un sofá.

-No…digo, sí! Por qué estoy acá? – respondiendo negativamente por reflejo, la joven mujer recapacitó, se quitó su máscara y contestó luego con honestidad.

-Vivirás conmigo…espero que eso no te moleste- masajeándose con inquietud la nuca, Peter relató antes de tomar una silla aledaña para sentarse frente a su invitada.

-Contigo? Pero por qué? – siendo tomada por sorpresa con aquellas palabras, ella indagó más en el tema, sin percatarse que había entrelazado sus propios dedos como muestra de nerviosismo.

La misma mano que se alojaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza del castaño, se trasladó hacia el frente, masajeando pausadamente en puente de la nariz para mitigar un dolor de cabeza que causó el ver sufrir a la muchacha que lo salvó tiempo atrás de sus propios errores.

-No quiero dejarte sola. Es lo peor que podría pasarte en un momento como este. Tu mente empezaría a tener ideas de las cuales te arrepentirías luego y descenderías por un camino con retorno imposible. Créeme, ya pasé por eso…varias veces- mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el Parker dialogó con un tono de voz más serio que de costumbre.

Las palabras trajeron un sollozo nuevamente en la joven, quien fue capaz de reconocer con facilidad el dolor entrelazado con cada frase dicha. Atemorizada, estiró su mano diestra, buscando la del hombre como señal de apoyo, algo que la alegró al conseguirlo.

-Siempre tuve a mi tía las primeras veces, sin embargo cuando ocurrió el incidente de Kraven y su simpática familia, tú fuiste quien previno mi caída. Una niña vestida con una camiseta blanca, jeans y una peculiares gafas…quién hubiera imaginado que la temible amenaza arácnida de New York fuese salvado por alguien así? – levantándose momentáneamente de su asiento para ponerse de cuclillas frente a las rodillas de ella, Peter dijo mientras soltaba la mano para permitirle que lo abrace una vez más.

Anya comprendió de manera instantánea lo que significaba todo eso, rememorando lo dicho una hora antes en el techo de aquel edificio posterior al lugar donde su padre pereció. Nunca se quedaría sola si de Spiderman dependía, y aquello le agradaba internamente a la latina, inclusive si quería molestarse por la forma en que fue retratada.

Mínimo era el interés de oponerse a ser cargada en brazos por el Avenger, preocupándose más por tratar de detener su alicaído estado de ánimo que sufría desde temprano en esporádicos momentos. La calidez despedida por la respiración del hombre chocando contra la parte superior de la cabeza, acompañado por el entrecortado latir del corazón junto al oído derecho, relajaban poco a poco a Anya hasta el punto de hacerle cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar por unos segundos.

El cambio de sensación en su espalda le hizo a Anya volver a mirar, descubriendo que el brazo que la sostenía había sido reemplazado por una mullida almohada perteneciente a una cama. Siguió en silencio los movimientos del vigilante, observándolo abrir un armario donde sacó un juego de sábanas que con prontitud se llevó en dirección a la sala, confundiéndola por un corto lapso temporal antes de saber el motivo.

-Esta será tu habitación- indicó Spidey, yendo al menos tres veces a la sala transportando lo necesario para su nuevo hospedaje.

-Me darás tu recámara?...Y tú dónde descansarás? – queriendo corroborar lo que pensaba, Spidergirl cuestionó.

-En el sofá, no te preocupes. Además, eres tú quien está en vías de desarrollo, no? – confirmando las sospechas de la joven, el castaño se permitió incluso bromear con la edad de la susodicha con el fin de generarle una reacción diferente a la tristeza.

Olvidándose por completo de lo que apenas sintió minutos atrás, la araña de raíces hispanas tomó una almohada y la arrojó con mortal precisión a la nuca del Parker, el cual recibió el golpe sin imponer defensa alguna y desestabilizándolo sobre el mueble donde dormiría.

-Hey! Es así como le pagas a este anciano por su bondad? – se quejó de manera dramática el tótem.

-Lo dices como si no fueses capaz de esquivarlo- refutó rápidamente la muchacha, sosteniendo una segunda almohada en su mano derecha.

El cambio de dirección en enfoque que tuvieron las orbes chocolates le hicieron saber a la Corazon de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con él. Pudo ver a través de la sonrisa tranquilizadora que inmediatamente usó al regresar su foco en ella, corroborando su pensamiento pero generándole más dudas aún.

-No dejarás de mirarme fijamente, cierto? – sabiendo que incluso con su máscara de serenidad no pudo despistarla, Spidey interrogó.

-Sé que eres capaz de eludir disparos a quemarropa pero no una simple almohada ahora, por lo que algo te debe de haber ocurrido. Y teniendo en cuenta que dijiste que no me dejarías, quiero saber la verdad- sintiéndose posesiva por un segundo con el hombre que juró estar a su lado, dijo la sucesora del manto legado por Julia Carpenter.

Reacomodándose sobre el sofá, Peter chasqueó la lengua en señal de derrota. Miró con desdén la almohada que se encontraba a su costado, tomándola entre sus manos para estrujarla unos segundos con el fin de hacerla más cómoda antes de acomodarla en una punta del mueble.

-Perdí mi sentido arácnido luego del incidente con Smythe y Mac Gargan- rememoró el castaño, viendo desde su lugar cómo la muchacha velozmente se sentaba sobre sus rodilla encima del colchón donde descansaría.

-Eso fue hace más de un mes! – expresó la latina, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro reproducía decenas de escenarios que había seguido a través de su teléfono móvil sobre el hombre frente a ella.

-Sí…- fue todo lo que dijo él cabizbajo para no verle la cara a Anya.

-…- ninguna palabra fue pronunciada por la boca de la chica araña, quien parecía más entretenida en rechinar sus dientes y fulminar con la mirada al hombre.

-Anya? – llamó con precaución el hombre luego de alzar la cabeza y ver el estado de la chica.

-Más de un mes!? Todo este tiempo estuviste en peligro y continuaste cuidando de la gente!? Al menos alguien lo sabe!? – gritó la latina, sintiendo un temor en su interior ante la mera idea de perder a alguien más.

-…Tú eres la primera en saberlo- renuente a confesar la verdad, Peter finalmente se expresó.

Lo que le hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente al ver la reacción que tuvo la joven mujer que conviviría con él. Apreció la amalgama de dolor y furia en su mirada, así como la fuerza que aplicó con sus manos para formar puños que convirtieron los nudillos a un color blanco enfermizo. La respiración de la Corazon se apresuró, haciendo subir y bajar su pecho en un intermitente ritmo que mesmerizaba al adulto por un segundo.

Sabiendo que no requería de su sentido arácnido, si aún lo tuviese, para evitar una confrontación, Peter renegó a la idea de ponerse de pie y tratar de entablar dialogó con Anya. Emitiendo un largo suspiro cansino por la atareado y lúgubre jornada que le tocó lidiar, el Parker se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la joven que continuaba viéndolo.

-En el armario hallarás ropa…grande para tu figura, pero lo necesario hasta que te acompañe mañana para que busques tus pertenencias- quitándose la parte superior de su traje, Spidey declaró al mismo tiempo que buscaba una camiseta que había llevado consigo anteriormente.

-Sí…gracias…- entendiendo que Peter no quería hablar más del tema para evitar conflictos, Spidergirl replicó mientras miraba la espalda de su nuevo compañero de piso, antes de sacar a la fuerza aquella imagen que grabó en su cabeza para dirigirse al armario.

-Buenas noches, Anya- declaró un poco más relajado el Parker, recostándose sobre el sofá con sus ojos enfocados en el techo blanco.

-Buenas noches, Peter- respondió la Corazon, envolviéndose en las sábanas y doblando las rodillas contra su pecho.

* * *

Tuvo que alzar levemente su mentón para divisar el nombre de su padre grabado en la losa de mármol, delineando cada letra con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras soportaba las inconmensurables ganas de llorar que la aquejaban.

En el reflejo del pulido mineral, Anya notaba la presencia de Rikki "Nomad" Barnes a su derecha y de Rocky Flint a su izquierda, así como la de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates parado bajo el umbral de una puerta que conectaba al exterior del establecimiento que se especializaba en servicios fúnebres.

-Aquí. Es aquí…- musitó la arácnida sin quitar su extremidad del grabado, entristeciéndose antes de adentrarse a la sala donde se hallaba el féretro.

Sillas plegables se disponían por toda la habitación, dejando tan solo un estrecho pasillo que guiaba hasta un altar decorado con coronas florales a su alrededor, siendo la única muestra de perturbación en la tiesa paz lúgubre que rodeaba el ambiente. Plegarias bilingües alcanzaban los oídos de Spidergirl, reconociéndolos luego de unos segundos como originarios de los compañeros que su padre tenía en el trabajo, por lo que agradeció tácitamente con una mirada cuando los extraños erigieron sus cabezas al verla pasar.

-..a…nya…Anya, me escuchas? – sacando a la nombrada de su ensimismamiento, la muchacha traída por Franklin Richards le sacudió con cuidado el brazo diestro.

La Corazon nunca notó el flujo del tiempo desde que entró a la sala funeraria. Nunca supo cuando fue que estuvo junto al cuerpo de su padre, llorando. Nunca supo cuando el hombre, que le prometió estar a su lado, la obligó a tomar asiento. Y tampoco supo por cuantos minutos sus amigas estuvieron tratando de llamar su atención.

-Sí, eso creo…- replicó la chica araña, girándose para ver a su amiga.

-Quieres que te traigamos algo? – cuestionó nuevamente Nomad, preocupada por el semblante alicaído de la afectada.

-No. Tan solo…tan solo quiero estar aquí con él- volviendo a apreciar el ataúd abierto en donde descansaba pacíficamente Gilberto Corazon, la arácnida comentó al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Sé por lo que estás pasando, Anya. Necesitarás ayuda. Necesitarás comida. Te llevaré algo de comida más tarde a tu departamento- la fémina de piel morena parló, dirigiéndole una afligida mirada a su amiga.

-No es necesario, Rocky. Ya no vivo allí. Me trae muchos recuerdos que duelen- emitiendo lentos parpadeos que la ahogaban en un negro paisaje pasajero antes de regresar a admirar las flores blancas de las coronas, Spidergirl contestó sin darle demasiada importancia a las reacciones que tuvieron sus acompañantes.

Detrás del trío de jóvenes mujeres se hallaba sentado en silencio cierto ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle, oyendo atentamente todo el intercambio de información con un rostro impasible. A su lado, acababa de llegar Susan Storm junto a su familia, quienes por pedido del tótem decidieron honrar la memoria del hombre que pudieron llamar amigo tiempo atrás.

-Es eso cierto? – Mr. Fantastic interpeló a su colega heroico.

-Sí- dijo, con un mero monosílabo, el castaño.

-Comprendo que la ausencia de su padre debe de ser notable en su antiguo apartamento, pero en dónde se está hospedando ahora? – ocultando sus facciones con un gran sombrero y las altas solapas de su saco marrón, The Thing quiso saber.

El científico de Horizon Labs volteó para ver a la mole naranja, portando una gélida personalidad que paralizó a los Fantastic Four sin saber que era por respeto al lugar donde se hallaba. Dicho cuarteto apreció el momentáneo vestigio de un ceño fruncido, el cual interpretaron velozmente como un prejuicio interno por su pronta respuesta a dar.

-Conmigo- nuevamente habló de forma peculiar el acostumbrado vigilante bromista.

-Contig…Hey! – exclamó Johnny, solo para detenerse y quejarse cuando su hermana lo golpeó en la extremidad superior siniestra como reproche.

-No grites. Estamos en un funeral, no una de tus visitas nocturnas a bares- gruñó amenazadoramente la blonda, pellizcándole el antebrazo sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Vale, ya detente Sue. Entendí que no debo gritar…pero debes de entenderme que no me creo que la pequeña Anya esté viviendo con Peter! – esta vez aumentó el tono de su voz pero en un susurro para el pequeño grupo en lugar de toda la sala como anteriormente.

-Qué insinúas con tus palabras, Jonathan? – esta vez fue Spiderman quien gruñó roncamente, casi como lo hacía su amigo mutante cuando estaba enfureciéndose.

Inmediatamente las manos del rubio se alzaron en señal de rendición, tanto por el tono que ejerció su amigo así como la mortal mirada que su hermana estaba haciendo. Los otros dos hombres presentes se limitaron a guardar silencio, comprendiendo la molestia en la araña y respetándolo por ello ya que no era ni el momento o lugar para discutir por algo así.

-No la obligué a nada, tan solo le di una opción. Comprendo por lo que está pasando y por eso quise brindarle toda la ayuda posible. Le he dado un lugar para dormir, un plato de comida, refugio emocional y un indefinido descanso de lo que es en privado- volvió a hablar Peter, explicándose lo mejor posible, lo que le valió un apretón en la mano derecha por parte de la Storm.

-Eso es muy bueno de tu parte, Peter. Quizás si sea lo mejor que Anya esté contigo en lugar de nosotros…a decir verdad, habría matado a Johnny en menos de dos horas si llegaba a decir algo inapropiado si ella viviese en el Edificio Baxter- logrando tranquilizar el enojo del castaño, Susan contestó mientras su hermano menor se quejaba como un niño.

-Dudo que Anya te permitiese tanto rango de tiempo…- esbozando una sardónica mueca, dialogó el Parker antes de regresar su atención a la susodicha.

El cabello tomado de la joven apenas de mecía, demostrando el autocontrol que poseía para no romperse en llanto como lo había hecho días atrás en la azotea del edificio o las noches que pasaba en vilo. Quería más que nada sentar a su lado el castaño, sostener su mano y besar su frente para luego susurrar palabras pacificadoras hasta que duerma como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era el momento para ello, pues Spidergirl necesitaba su propio tiempo de aceptación junto a sus amigas.

-…er….ter…Peter, reacciona- siendo traído a la realidad, el nombrado reanudó la murmurada charla que tenía previamente con Invisible Woman.

-Lo siento, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos- con honestidad se disculpó el hombre de orbes color chocolate.

Parpadeando repetidas veces al ver cómo una extremidad elongaba hasta donde sus manos estaban, Spiderman se percató de la pequeña memoria portátil que Reed Richards estaba entregándole, analizándolo en silencio al comienzo para después alzar sus cejas al descubrir qué era lo que había guardado en su interior, emitiendo un agradecido asentimiento al Illuminati.

-Peter…- queriendo advertirle de algo, el hombre con cabello ceniciento en sus costados inició una vez más el diálogo.

-Genial! Ya comenzaste a hablar con el tono de "_Querida, encogí a los niños_"…y realmente no me agrada- exasperado por reconocer el timbre de voz que Mr. Fantastic tenía, el vigilante de Queens se quejó.

-Lamentablemente es así la situación. Logramos poner a Red Hulk en una cápsula de contención para intentar encontrar la razón de sus actos, obteniendo resultados positivos al analizar su sangre, la cual que contenía rastros de una droga que provocaba una aceleración masiva al corazón. Lo suficiente como para matar a alguien normal, pero no a un Hulk- el científico mayor explayó su investigación, generando en Peter un gesto sombrío.

-Además, tus suposiciones sobre el hombre de actitud sospechosa, que fue captado por la cámara de seguridad, terminaron siendo ciertas. Al parecer fue él quien introdujo el narcótico en el café de Ross para que perdiera el control, así como también en la taza de Gilberto. Y si has entendido lo que Reed parloteó, entonces sabrás que nuestro amigo ya estaba condenado- forzando su grave voz para que sea lo más leve posible, Ben Grimm complementó a su colega fantástico.

Desmenuzando cada palabra dicha, Spiderman cerró su mano en un puño, apretándolo al punto de oír sus huesos crujir solo para relajarse inmediatamente al recordar que sostenía la pequeña memoria en su extremidad diestra. Le costaba respirar en armonía, sucumbiendo a la ira que las noticias provocaron, habiendo deseado que ninguna de sus hipótesis fueran reales por el bien a la joven mujer que tenía delante suyo.

No quería transmitirle el informe conseguido a la latina, pues sabía cómo reaccionaría. Mas aun así sabía que de no hacerlo tan solo haría más daño que bien. La traicionaría a un nivel más profundo si llegaba a ocultar la verdad, por lo que simplemente le quedaba la opción más dolorosa.

-Hay algo más que deba saber antes de salir y romperle la quijada al primer idiota de los Siniestro que se me cruce? – manteniendo en jaque sus, últimamente, impulsos violentos, el sobrino de May Parker habló.

Como si fuese capaz de captar el malestar en el penumbroso ambiente, Anya miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo al hombre que le dio un lugar para vivir, notando preocupadamente lo inquieto que se veía. Solo el ver cómo Invisible Woman se hacía un gesto para "luego" le hizo desistir en preguntar lo que ocurría.

-Recuerdas lo que Ross repetía constantemente en su delirio? – The Thing retomó la palabra que mantenía con la araña.

-Sí…algo sobre fuego y cuervos- frunciendo el entrecejo por unos segundos como modo de concentración, el castaño logró responder al rememorar aquel día.

-Verás, luego de que interrogar a "Thunderbolt" descubrimos que los cuervos que tanto nombraba era en verdad el logo de una organización definida como RAVEN. Grupo al que tanto Ross como Gilberto estaban investigando por individual pero por obra del destino se hallaron en la biblioteca aquella jornada- el padre de Franklin y Valeria detalló lo más silencioso posible para no traer oyentes curiosos.

-Dime que no es otro HYDRA o AIM, por favor…- hundiendo primero su cara en las palmas de sus manos para ahogar un grito de desesperación, Peter cuestionó cansinamente.

-Lamentablemente. Pero en lugar de buscar la dominación mundial, al parecer solo quieren dinero…y mucho sin importar el método a emplear- compadeciéndose del estado que el castaño padecía por decidir hacerse cargo de los problemas que afectaban a la joven latina, Sue comunicó.

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Spiderman refregó impetuosamente sus ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba inentendibles maldiciones que habrían hecho enojar a su tía en caso de haberlo oído. La amenaza de New York quería tratar de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan furioso, hallando solo las situaciones donde Osborn amenazaba a sus seres queridos, o la familia Kravinoff atacando indiscriminadamente a los demás héroes con temática arácnida.

-Necesito salir de aquí- proclamó el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña mientras se ponía de pie lo más cautelosamente posible para no advertir a la joven con la que convivía.

-Peter? – la blonda fantástica dijo sin entender.

-Debo respirar aire fresco o me volveré loco. Sé que haré algo desmedido si sigo escuchándolos- eludiendo las piernas del trío restante con el fin de alcanzar el pasillo que conectaba a la puerta, Spidey especificó.

En su misión de escapar para no perder la cordura en medio de la sala, dos sucesos importantes ocurrieron alrededor de Peter Parker. La primera fue el ser ignorante de la mirada temerosa que Anya obtuvo al percatarse que este se marchaba sin avisarle, haciéndole creer que estaba dejándola como su padre lo había hecho. No obstante, el secundario acontecimiento hizo hervir la sangre del castaño cuando a su lado caminó un sonriente hombre que llevaba un ramo de flores como ofrenda.

Un gruñido ronco escapó de entre sus labios semiabiertos, casi de la misma manera que cuando excavó aquella fosa para poder respirar aire puro. Peter reconocería en cualquier lado al hombre que acababa de caminar justo a unos centímetros de distancia, pues era el mismo que espiaba tras los escombros el día en que Red Hulk perdió su autocontrol.

Debatiéndose en su interior el curso de acción más efectivo, el vigilante miembro de los Avengers envió una fija mirada a los Fantastic Four para que no hicieran nada más que cuidar a Anya en su ausencia. No ansiaba retirarse y dejar sola a la joven mujer de raíces hispanas, pero tampoco podía dejar impune un crimen hecho con tanta saña.

Lo último que hizo antes de reacomodarse la corbata de su traje negro y cruzar la puerta que guiaba al exterior de la recámara, fue golpear distraídamente con su dedo medio derecho el umbral de madera blanca. Creando un inquietante eco que llamó la atención de más de uno, siendo tan solo Spidergirl la única capaz de ver un pequeño movimiento en el suelo.

Una minúscula araña acababa de emerger de su madriguera, disponiéndose a seguir al castaño.

* * *

Kurt Godwin creyó tener todo listo para culminar su proyecto de reclutamiento, donde Spidergirl sería el mejor objetivo a conseguir en mucho tiempo, luego de un determinado lavado de cerebro obviamente. Pasar meses viviendo de encubierto en el departamento aledaño le sirvió para recolectar información y grabar su desenvolvimiento en situaciones peligrosas. Incluso tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que ella se negara a trabajar bajo su organización, amenazando expresamente las vidas de Rocky Flint y demás vecinos de piso.

A pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, desde que introdujo aquella droga fatal en las tazas de Thaddeus Ross y Gilberto Corazon, todos los esquemas cuidadosamente diseñados comenzaron a fallar gracias a la participación de un hombre que inmediatamente tomó el tutelaje de su objetivo al punto mismo de lograr burlar sus seguimientos.

Cuando al fin pudo obtener los datos necesarios para saber el día y lugar donde se llevaría a cabo, gracias a un obituario, la despedida del amigo y periodista no oficial de los Fantastic Four, Godwin se preparó lo mejor posible para demostrar su apoyo en el momento de debilidad que Anya Corazon presentaría.

Objetivo que consiguió con grandes expectativas sin levantar sospechas en los demás presentes que estaban en la habitación.

Mas todo no quedó allí para la felicidad del agente de RAVEN, ya que al salir del establecimiento y encaminar hacia el desalojado apartamento que usaba aún como refugio, fue jalado bruscamente por un par de telarañas en dirección a un callejón sin salida que se hallaba entre dos enormes edificios para luego ser suspendido a veintiún metros de altura en una peculiar red donde cientos de arañas recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Tu trémulo cuerpo solo hará que las arañas comiencen a morderte- lejos de cualquier actitud jovial que solía presentar a diario, Spiderman parló mientras veía al hombre temblar de miedo.

Dicha indicación era veraz ya que los pequeños artrópodos se inmiscuían por debajo de las ropas y enviaban escalofriantes sensaciones al agente secreto por todo su ser. Los microfilamentos que se extendían a lo largo de sus ocho patas generaban un temor en Kurt Godwin que solo se aumentaba más y más con el pasar del tiempo, donde dichos seres parecían esperar pacientemente por una orden del vigilante para dar inicio a su invasión en el interior del humano a través de sus orificios.

-Mientras más demores en responderme, más las arañas se impacientarán- el tono ronco y rebosante de furia contenida se oyó con claridad en el callejón donde las sirenas y bocinas se hacían eco constantemente.

Sudor caía desde la frente del aprisionado hombre, mirando desorbitadamente a cada lado y respirando agitadamente, preguntándose internamente si este era el efecto que inducía la droga que usualmente manipulaba en sus objetivos.

-Yo…yo…- trastabillando con las palabras, el miembro de RAVEN trató de hablar.

La paciencia del héroe subestimado se acababa al ver la renuencia para hablar que presentaba su prisionero temporal, por lo que se lanzó desde la pared donde estaba adherido hasta la telaraña, sacudiendo cada hilo con gran fuerza y poniendo más nervioso al asustadizo asesino. Poniéndose de cuclillas con sus brazos descansando sobre las rodillas mientras desafiaba a la gravedad, Spiderman miró con sus lentes blancas la pálida fas que lo enfrentaba, esperando una respuesta que no salía de sus labios.

Molesto, Peter no se contuvo en el instante que su mano derecha se movió fugazmente y apresó con sus falanges la mandíbula de Godwin, obligándolo a acercar su rostro al mismo tiempo que las arañas caminaban frenética por cada centímetro de su cabeza.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más y espero que sea la última porque no te agradará saber las consecuencias…Qué buscas de Anya Corazon? – deseando más que nada acabar con esto, el ex fotógrafo inquirió imperativamente, ignorando las lágrimas que derramaba su rehén.

-Yo…yo no te diré nada! – dudando en un principio, Kurt encontró un ápice de renuencia en su interior, aplicándolo segundos después para no caer doblegado.

Por supuesto aquello no fue de gran agrado para el buen vecino de New York, que con cada minuto que corría en el reloj, su autocontrol para no masacrar a aquel que se atrevió a atacar a su protegida se terminaba por desvanecer.

-No me dirás nada?...Tú, maldito asesino, no me dirás nada? Bueno, al diablo con los modales- repitió como si no pudiera creer en el atrevimiento de Godwin, frustrando totalmente al Avenger y sacando a relucir aquella actitud oscura que tenía cada vez que vestía su traje negro.

Con la misma mano que sujetaba la quijada del agente, Spiderman empujó bruscamente hacia delante, consiguiendo hundirlo en la telaraña mientras los cientos de arácnidos se desesperaban por ingresar y rondar en los interiores de sus cavidades orales, nasales y bucal.

En la desesperación, el miembro de RAVEN logró liberar sus brazos adheridos a la trampa de seda, por lo que inmediatamente los usó para golpear con pocas fuerzas al tótem que miraba impasiblemente todo lo que sucedía hasta que decidió darle una oportunidad más al hombre.

-Para qué quieres a Anya? – jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, Spidey vio cómo el hombre abría la boca con apuro queriendo recuperar oxígeno ya que había cerrado la boca al sentir las arañas.

-No…No!...NO! – repitió varias veces el aterrorizado hombre, creyendo que todo era tan solo un método de intimidación para que revelara sus planes.

Peter, por su lado, sentía su ira renacer una vez más, hundiendo la cara de Kurt Godwin y dejando que los artrópodos jueguen con él por un largo minuto antes de volver a iterar la interrogante.

-PARA. QUÉ. QUIERES. A. ANYA!? – inquirió con gran enojo el Avenger, presionando con tanta fuerza la mandíbula del hombre al punto que la estructura ósea crujió e imposibilitó la acción de cerrar la boca.

-…o…ré…ada- apenas algunas sílabas escaparon de la garganta de Godwin, solo para arrepentirse cuando las lentes blancas que la máscara roja tenían lo miraron sin emoción alguna.

Al contrario de las veces anteriores, Kurt no pudo cerrar la boca cuando fue hundido en la telaraña, ergo las arañas comenzaron a meterse en su cavidad oral y caminaban por cada milímetro de allí. La acción refleja de vomitar no se demoró en aparecer, haciendo convulsionar el cuerpo del agente, así como obtener la libertad de sus piernas al igual que lo hizo con sus brazos debido a la desesperación desmedida.

-Nunca debiste acercarte a ella. Nunca debiste de mirarla. Nunca debiste pensar en Anya- comunicó Spiderman sin dejar de torturar al hombre al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza se producían imágenes de la latina siendo mancillada como los Kravinoff hicieron con Mattie Franklin.

Pero así como una cara de sufrimiento se aparecía en la mente del vigilante de Queens, la imaginación proyectaba también una de decepción por parte de la joven al verlo actuar tan brusco y fuera de sí. Este suceso le hizo soltar un cansino suspiro al castaño, retrayendo su brazo y descubriendo el rostro de Godwin que estaba cubierto de cientos de arañas.

-Cambiaré mi pregunta, Sr. Godwin. Y si me responde de inmediato, prometo que lo dejaré en paz. Dónde está la base de RAVEN? – sin prestarle atención a las lágrimas y demás secreciones que derramaba el agente por boca y nariz, Spidey interrogó para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-N…no…no te di…HUMPH! – mostrando tozudez aún, Kurt en vano trató de negarse, solo para ser sumergido en la pesadilla arácnido por unos segundos antes de volver a estar frente a las blancas lentes del vigilante.

-Dónde queda RAVEN? – preguntó Spiderman.

-…No! N…HUMPH! – batallando consigo mismo, el agente pareció dispuesto a revelar la verdad, sin embargo desistió y continuó con su negación, lo que le valió ser torturado una vez más.

-Dónde? – cuestionó el sobrino del difunto Ben Parker, una vez más.

-Jamás confes…HUMPH! – siendo esta vez su orgullo casi destruido el que respondía, Godwin sufrió nuevamente el andar de las arañas por toda su cara.

-DÍMELO! – harto de repetir constantemente el proceso para obligar al agente a hablar, Spiderman exclamó furiosamente.

-New York…Manhattan…a siete calles de aquí nada más…- con su psique y orgullo rotos, Godwin no vio más salvación a su situación que hablar con la verdad.

-Lo ves? No costaba nada decirlo desde un principio- con jocosidad, Peter replicó previo a disparar una telaraña en la boca del hombre y patear su estómago con el fin de hundirlo en la telaraña a modo de envolverlo en un capullo mientras caían al suelo.

Aterrizando con elegancia en el sucio callejón, Spiderman arrojó al agente que se había desmayado por el golpe, restándole importancia mientras encendía el intercomunicador que tenía de los Avengers e intentando contactar con ellos. Cinco segundos tuvo que aguardar para que la señal fuese respondida por un femenino acento inglés desde el otro lado, siendo comunicada de lo acontecido en forma muy escueta, agregando al final que esperaría por apoyo para logística e infiltración.

Tan solo requirió esperar unos minutos para oír el característico zumbido de las hélices que un Quinjet tenía al sobrevolar por encima del callejón donde se hallaba. Las pequeñas arañas se alejaron inmediatamente del enorme capullo cuando el Parker dio un seco golpe al suelo con su pie siniestro, espantándolas en diversas direcciones para que se escabullan en huecos que se mantenían secretos en la oscuridad.

Un par de siluetas femeninas cayeron a un metro de distancia del tótem, generando apenas ruido alguno, lo que demostraba lo capaces que podían ser en su trabajo. Le pareció irónica la situación al científico de Horizon Labs, viendo cómo las mujeres presentes eran justamente aquellas que portaban temática arácnida en sus trajes, asimismo esbozando una mueca de simpatía por el inconsciente hombre que tenía a sus pies.

-Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? – quiso saber el tótem.

-De qué hablas? Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos- frunciendo el ceño, la espía rusa replicó inmediatamente.

-Podrían haber ocurrido tantas cosas en cuatro minutos…- comentó Peter con seriedad en un comienzo, pero luego cambió su postura a una más relajada, lo que despejó las dudas del dúo femenino.

-Ya déjate de bromas, Spidey. Dinos para qué nos pediste ayuda, después de todo no fuiste muy vocal que digamos en la llamada- cierta pelinegra inglesa interrumpió lo que podría haber sido un bufido de molestia por parte de Black Widow.

Emitiendo un sonoro chasquido de lengua por debajo de la máscara roja, el Parker pateó indiferentemente las piernas envueltas de Godwin, acto que atrajo la atención del par de féminas que no se habían percatado del capullo. Solo los reflejos rápidos, desarrollados por años de entrenamiento, le permitieron a la Romanoff atrapar la memoria portátil en pleno vuelo posterior a que el arácnido se lo lanzara.

-Allí encontrarán la información necesaria sobre el incidente que ocasionó Red Hulk días atrás. Desde los principales implicados, hasta la organización que ideó todo con el fin de conseguir dinero. Él, por otro lado, es un agente de dicho grupo, el cual se halla a siete calles de aquí- resumió rápidamente el castaño, revisando distraídamente sus lanza telarañas en todo momento excepto cuando señaló con su falange índice diestra al desmayado hombre.

-Y nos dices todo esto porque…- haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que el vigilante continuara, Spiderwoman dijo.

-Quiero que se encarguen ustedes de esto- dándoles la espalda y caminando a paso lento hacia el principio del callejón, Peter replicó.

-Disculpa? – incrédula por lo que acababa de oír, Jessica Drew proclamó.

La única respuesta brindada por el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle fue abanicar su mano con pereza sin siquiera voltearse a verlas, desapareciendo segundos después al disparar desde la misma extremidad una línea de telaraña a una farola con la que se impulsó en el aire para comenzar a balancearse.

* * *

Una hora transcurrió para la joven mujer latina desde que vio salir al hombre que le brindó refugio. Un lapso de tiempo que, a pesar de ser corto, fue una tortura para ella ya que desconocía el paradero del castaño, así como también lo que estaba haciendo. Fue acompañada hasta el apartamento por los Fantastic Four, quienes sin importarles que atrajeran atención ajena, optaron por estar a su lado en su momento de más debilidad.

O al menos eso creía ella hasta que le revelaron el motivo por el cual Peter había desaparecido. A partir del momento en que la explicación escapó inconscientemente de la boca de Johnny Storm, lo que le valió una bofetada en la nuca brindada por Ben Grimm, Anya sintió desesperación en su interior. Hizo oídos sordos a los pedidos de calma que el cuarteto pedía, dedicándose a recorrer presurosamente cada centímetro de la vivienda mientras se contenía de ir a buscar al Parker con el traje que se había jurado dejar de lado.

Sesenta minutos de incertidumbre padeció Anya Corazon. Tiempo suficiente para imaginar diversos escenarios donde la persona que le prometió estar a su lado sufría algún percance que lo alejaría de su lado como había ocurrido con su padre. Tan abstraída estaba Spidergirl con sus pensamientos que apenas reaccionó al oír las despedidas que los habitantes del Edificio Baxter le dieron antes de dejarla sola en su soliloquio interno.

El chasquido del pestillo que mantenía la ventana cerrada espabiló a la latina, obligándola a voltearse para ver con claridad la figura de un hombre con traje rojo y azul tratando de entrar lo más sigilosamente posible. Algo dentro de la heroína pareció cambiar al atestiguar que su compañero de cuarto entraba como un ladrón a su propia casa, por lo que se paró frente a él cuando no estaba viendo y colocó sus brazos en jarra.

-Dónde estabas? – conteniéndose para no gritar dicha pregunta, la Corazon habló.

-AHHH! Por dios, Anya…Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto? – maldiciéndose por haber perdido su sentido arácnido tiempo atrás y no poder prevenir a la furiosa mujer joven, Peter cerró la ventana antes de tomarse el pecho para tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

-Dónde estabas? – repitió por segunda vez la fémina, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo para demostrar que no pensaba cambiar de tema.

Las orbes marrones vieron minuciosamente cada movimiento que el científico realizaba para quitarse los guantes y máscara que componían su traje. Pudo notar los signos de cansancio e ira en sus ojos, provocándole ansias de acercarse hasta donde estaba parado y abrazarlo con fuerzas como él lo hacía por las noches para que se durmiera. Aun así, Anya buscaba respuestas y no pensaba dar marcha atrás con su actitud.

Tapear el suelo de madera con su pequeño pie izquierdo hizo que Peter tratara de lucir tranquilo al mismo tiempo que recorría nerviosamente una mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza, sacándole una lúdica sonrisa interna a Anya.

-Bueno…- no queriendo revelar lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, Spiderman buscó una manera de despistarla.

-Vamos, inventa una mentira- incentivó Spidergirl, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del hombre ya que nunca se esperó tal comentario.

-Perdona? – tras recomponerse de la sorpresa, el hombre araña musitó.

-Ya me oíste, Peter. Te estoy dando permiso para mentirme en la cara. En este día especialmente- cambiando de postura para posteriormente cruzar ambos brazos delgados por debajo de su busto, Anya alegó con una sonrisa fingida para ocultar su dolor y molestia.

-No, Anya! No es lo que piensas! – temiendo lo peor que ella pudiese pensar sobre él, el sobrino de May Parker sacudió frenéticamente sus manos en sentido negativo.

-No? NO!? ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME CÓMO EL HOMBRE QUE ME JURÓ ESTAR A MI LADO ME ABANDONÓ CUANDO LO NECESITABA! DIME POR QUÉ FUISTE A LIDIAR CON EL ASESINO DE MI PADRE SIN DECIRME NADA! – perdiendo la compostura, Spidergirl comenzó a gritar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a puntos de correr por sus mejillas.

Inconscientemente la joven recorrió la estrecha brecha que lo separaba del Parker, parándose frente suyo y alzando el mentón para poder verle la cara al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños puños golpeaban impetuosamente el símbolo que portaba en el pecho. Finalmente había aceptado sus temores, expresándolos tanto vocal o físicamente al terminar abrazando con ahínco el torso masculino.

-Por qué fuiste…? Por qué no me dijiste…? Y si algo te ocurría…? – rindiéndose ante el estrés mental, la joven mujer de cabellos marrones vocalizó, pensando una y otra vez en el hecho de que él no tenía más su sentido arácnido.

-Tenías miedo, verdad? De que algo me pasara y te deje sola? _Niña tonta…_\- regresando la muestra de afecto, el tótem posicionó sus manos en sentidos contrarios sobre la espalda de la araña, hablándole con suavidad e incluso en su idioma de origen.

-_No soy una niña…_ \- protestó en su propio lenguaje la fémina, aprisionando entre sus dedos la tela elástica roja que componía el traje del héroe.

-Tienes razón, no lo eres- admitió el vigilante, quien a pesar de querer seguir viéndola de tal manera, le resultaba imposible de negar que ya era una mujer a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

Las lágrimas amainaron paulatinamente, siendo la única muestra de su presencia la mancha de humedad que Peter tenía en su pecho actualmente. Percibir el retumbar del corazón tranquilizó a la joven mujer, la cual se sintió con más fuerza que de costumbre y duplicó la fuerza que ejercía en su abrazo, generándole un leve quejido al castaño y una propia risa como venganza.

-Oye, más despacio o me romperás la espalda- quejándose como lo había hecho la primera noche, el Parker tomó cuidadosamente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar derechos un mechón marrón, jalándolo con suavidad como advertencia.

-Si te suelto volverás a irte- determinó Spidergirl, aplicando más fuerza al punto de sorprenderse a sí misma, acatando finalmente el pedido requerido por el adulto.

Alejándose unos centímetros del tótem, ella miró sus propias manos con intención de averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, regresando a la realidad cuando un par de extremidades más grandes y fuertes la tomaron e imitaron su accionar.

-Tu fortaleza ha regresado…- concluyó el ex fotógrafo, desviando su mirada desde las manos hacia los ojos marrones de la fémina.

-Eso…eso parece- murmuró la latina, notando internamente que toda su fisionomía acababa de ganar un impulso de resistencia que no tenía anteriormente.

-La última vez que sentí algo similar fue cuando estuve cerca de aquel templo con Ezekiel…- teniendo un leve _déjà vu_, Spiderman complementó.

Con ese acontecimiento reconocido en su mente, Anya se apresuró a afianzar su agarre a las manos del hombre frente a ella, tomándolo por descuido y provocándole una reacción que se tradujo como confusión en sus facciones.

-Qué haces? – intrigado por la acción de la joven, el científico cuestionó.

-Me aseguro de que no te vayas de aquí con la intención de averiguar lo que está sucediendo conmigo porque claramente no es normal- adivinando a la perfección lo que tenía pensado hacer Peter luego de apreciar su cara, Spidergirl comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la habitación que usaba.

-Cómo…? Hey! Aguarda un segundo, a dónde crees que me llevas? – balbuceando en un comienzo, el tótem recapacitó prontamente al notar en la dirección que marchaba.

-Ha sido un día agotador, Peter. Además, te has ausentado por varios días en tu trabajo por mi culpa…- empezó a explicar la Corazon, liberando las manos del hombre para agachar la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Geez…Ya te dije que Max entendió los motivos de mis faltas, Anya. No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue y lo sabes a la perfección, así que deja de sentirte mal- admitiendo su fatiga con un suspiro sonoro, Spidey llevó ambas extremidades superiores a las mejillas de la fémina con la intención de que lo mire, para posteriormente depositarle un casto beso en la frente.

Las palabras sinceras que salían de su boca siempre lograban calmar el espíritu dañado de la muchacha, permitiéndole cerrar los ojos y memorizar la sensación cálida que transmitía la muestra de afecto, anhelando en un lugar muy profundo de ella el ser ya una mujer a los ojos de él para devolverle el cariño e incluso con creces.

-Ve a cambiarte para dormir. Mientras tanto iré a ducharme para dormir luego- separándose, a regañadientes aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, el sobrino de May Parker le indicó a su acompañante.

-Entonces te esperaré despierta para que estés a mi lado- manteniendo oculta su desdicha por no tener cerca de nuevo al tótem arácnido, la hispana alegó.

Fue una tarea imposible para la chica araña el contener una risa cristalina al observar el tinte rosáceo en la tez momentáneamente pálida del adulto, el cual abrió su boca para decir algo pero en cambio se podía atestiguar que solo un tartamudeo inentendible se hizo eco en la habitación.

-Pensabas que no sabía lo que hacías de noche conmigo? – mostrándose más audaz en privado con el castaño, la heroína aprovechó para continuar mofándose de él.

-No! Yo jamás! En todo mi vida! Nunca te haría algo así! – desesperado por querer limpiar su imagen, Spidey gritó y movió ambas manos en sentido negativo.

-Tú…tú ni siquiera te harás cargo? – cabizbaja y mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener una carcajada mediante un semblante triste, actuó Spidergirl.

Un minuto pasó para que la dama dejara de tomarle el pelo al Avenger, quien parecía listo para hacer lo que fuera para demostrar su inocencia ante las acusaciones de ella. Nuevamente, el ambiente tenso se rompió con una risa que asombró al arácnido adulto, el cual a pesar de querer estar enojado con la fémina no pudo ya que su estado de ánimo era sumamente contagioso.

-Ja, ja…muy chistosa eres ahora, no? Bah! Iré a bañarme y luego veré lo que hago- con apócrifa tozudez, el Parker se retiró a asearse, dejando sola a su compañera de apartamento.

La sucesora del traje que ocupó anteriormente Arachne estaba agradeciendo al subestimado héroe todos los días desde que empezó a ayudarla. El enamoramiento que tenía de adolescente fanática aumentaba gradualmente con los días que pasaban y las acciones que sucedían en estos, sin contar que el tiempo que pasaba a solas en el apartamento y viendo las pertenencias del vigilante tan solo le revelaban más sobre este.

Más de una vez lo había oído hablar en las noches cuando se sentaba a su lado en la cama y acariciaba el cabello, explicándole que lo que hacía era poco comparado con cómo ella lo salvó de convertirse en un monstruo. Que ella era el corazón del tótem que representaba como arácnido, y que se negaba a perderla bajo cualquier índole.

La cacofonía constante de la lluvia cayendo advirtió a la fémina que su compañero, mentor y posible interés amoroso estaba muy pronto de terminar su baño, por lo que decidió seguir su orden. Sosteniendo entre sus manos la parte superior de un traje negro con una araña blanca en su torso, Anya sonrió cariñosamente antes de depositarlo con cuidado sobre la cama con el propósito de quitarse la camiseta y pantalón que vestía en conjunto con el brasier para estar más cómoda.

El reminiscente superior simbiótico del traje masculino llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos femeninos, sirviendo cómodamente a las necesidades de la joven mujer desde el primer día que lo halló en el armario de Spidey y percibió un sensación de protección al usarlo.

-Sabía que lo usabas, pero nunca me esperé que te quedara a la perfección- la masculina y ronca voz exaltó a la muchacha.

-Peter…no te escuché salir- dijo Anya, viéndolo portar una remera blanca junto a un pantalón de algodón mientras intentaba secar su húmedo cabello.

-Siempre de te vi dormir con el cabello suelto, sin embargo se siente distinto al verlo moverse libremente cuando estás de pie- ignorando las palabras previas de Spidergirl, el vigilante continuó apreciando la figura de la heroína, luchando arduamente para no fijar sus ojos en las torneadas piernas de tez trigueña.

Ruborizada, Anya se esforzó en ocultar su cara con las largas mangas del traje negro que utilizaba, provocando una sincera sonrisa en la persona frente a ella que arrojó sobre una silla la toalla que había estado usando para dirigirse a la cama y retirar las sábanas como una tácita señal para la latina. Acomodándose lo mejor posible a un costado del hombre sentado, la Corazon se dejó mimar el cabello y puente de su nariz en un suave roce del pulgar derecho perteneciente al Parker.

-Puedes acostarte si quieres- atentó ella.

-Anya…- le llamó la atención Peter, mirándola de reojo por un segundo.

-Prometo no hacer nada- poniendo todas sus esperanzas en juego, perjuró la joven mujer.

-Ese no es el problema, arañita- cerrando los párpados y suspirando, reveló cansinamente él.

-Acaso tú…- con sus ojos bien abiertos, la miraba marrón develó un atisbo de maravilla.

-Ya duérmete- tapando los atrayentes ojos con la palma de su mano, el tótem trato de terminar rápidamente la plática.

-Peter…- emulando el tono empleado anteriormente por el susodicha, la joven mujer dijo tras tomar la extremidad masculina y llevarla inconscientemente hacia su pecho.

Forcejeando por unos segundos, donde una terca Anya se negaba a soltar la mano de Peter, al mismo tiempo que este hacía todo lo posible para evitar el excesivo contacto contra el cuerpo femenino en cada roce.

-No me soltarás a menos que te haga caso, verdad? – rindiéndose ante los esfuerzos de la joven ya que no quería lastimarla con algún movimiento brusco, Spidey quiso saber.

Solo una mueca sardónica decoró el bello rostro de la dama, la cual se potenció al oírle gemir de frustración y pedirle que se haga a un lado, fundiéndose en la comodidad que brindaba el colchón que hace días abandonó por un sofá duro. Las manos se desenredaron en consecuencia, alterando sus ubicaciones de forma instantánea en búsqueda de confort.

-Esto es incómodo- murmuró él a pesar de que su extremidad superior siniestra se encargaba de dibujar círculos en la espalda de su protegida mientras que la opuesta servía de almohada para misma.

-Qué cosa? El dormir conmigo o que sepa de tu atracción hacia mí? – interpeló ella, colocando sus manos en el abdomen del tótem tras ser lo más disimulada posible en su tarea de evadir la camiseta que se interponía.

La Corazon pudo sentir el escalofrío que provocaba en el vigilante de Queens con los movimientos de sus falanges, como también fue capaz de apreciar el momento en que cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración.

-Sigo sin entender cómo logras tener tal humor hoy en día- después de conseguir serenar su cuerpo, el científico habló, aún sin abrir los ojos ya que ponía su fe en dormirse lo más rápido posible.

-Es un cúmulo de acciones que generaste y tuvieron esta reacción que vez. Con cada muestra de afecto que me enseñas, tan solo me muestras más razones para no deprimirme por largo tiempo…ya que si lo hago, tú también lo haces- acortando la distancia entre ambos, Anya dijo al mismo tiempo que movilizaba los brazos en dirección a la espalda del hombre bajo la camiseta así como sus piernas desnudas se entrelazaron con las de él.

-Eh? – replicó lo mejor posible el Avenger ya que su mente era un caos con todo lo que estaba pasando en la cama.

-He escuchado lo que dices cuando crees que estoy dormida- confesó la araña con raíces hispanas, alzando la mirada de tal forma en que su mentón se apoyó entre las clavículas del héroe.

Instantáneamente reaccionó Spidergirl para evitar que su contraparte masculina adulta se separara de ella, aplacando con fuerza cada parte del cuerpo de este con el suyo, limitando al mínimo el rango de movimiento que podría haber empleado él si quería liberarse. La mera idea de estar sola la asustó, por lo que su objetivo nuevo era conseguir que la acepte aunque le costara mucho tiempo.

-Podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras, pero no te vayas…- musitó la joven fémina, adosando su fisionomía a la de él por completo en un intento de que la imite.

-Yo…Geez…Siempre supe que eras una testaruda- viendo que tremor en el menudo cuerpo de ella, Peter se subyugó ante el menester que le imponían, relajando su ser y disfrutando internamente de la sensación de tener a alguien junto a él.

Aligerando la presión que ejercía, la adolescente pasaba por un similar torrente de emociones al tener tan cerca e íntimamente al hombre que admiró por su tenacidad y buen corazón a la hora de ayudar a cualquier que lo necesitara, incluso si luego era difamado. Los días de descanso tanto físico como psicoemocional lograron que ella tuviese los pensamientos más centrados, ya que no quería imaginarse lo que habría hecho en la soledad de su antiguo hogar sin la compañía de alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar.

-Peter…- llamó en voz baja la latina.

-Mmh…? – somnoliento, replicó el hombre.

-Gracias por estar conmigo- absteniéndose a cambiar de posición, ella se conformó con besar el cuello del héroe, sintiendo el pulsar del torrente sanguíneo en sus labios.

-No, gracias a ti por salvarme- corrigió Peter a la mujer de cabellos marrones antes de forzarse a abrir los ojos, agachar la cabeza y regresar el beso de forma sorpresivamente veloz en los labios carnosos de la joven.

Paralizada tras la realización que se llevó a cabo, la heroína volvió a sus sentidos e intentó continuar con el contacto, sin embargo se halló conque Peter sonreía de manera cómplice y volvía a cerrar los ojos con intención de dormir.

-Qué fue eso? – intentó averiguar la razón de lo sucedido una atónita Anya.

-Nada, ya duérmete- replicó instantáneamente un cansado Peter, apretando con ligereza el abrazo.

-Estarás conmigo por siempre? – obviando la queja del hombre, la Corazon volvió a hablar.

-…Hasta el día en que me muera- demorándose para responder por culpa del sueño, Spiderman dijo con honestidad mientras movía perezosamente la extremidad izquierda sobre la cadera de la chica.

-Oh, eso fue muy cursi- externamente se mofó Spidergirl para ocultar la felicidad que la invadía.

-Agh! Ya duérmete en serio! – imperativamente exigió el vigilante de Queens pero compartiendo la misma sensación.

* * *

**_Muy bien, aquí terminó este relato!_**

**_Les gustó a pesar de la espera a la que los impuse?_**

**_Agradó el enfoque que presenté con Peter? (básicamente el Spiderman maduro que tenían los comics antes de tantos reinicios, en conjunto con su habilidad para controlar las arañas)_**

**_Se esperaban esa actitud en nuestro héroe para con Anya? (me acabo de dar cuenta que lo convertí en un "Yandere"…)_**

**_Kurt Godwin quedará traumado de por vida?_**

**_Sorprendió que Spidey llamara a Anya su "corazón" en un juego de palabras?_**

**_Ustedes creen que podrá contenerse el tótem hasta que Spidergirl alcance la mayoría de edad?_**

**_POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, PEDIDOS, ETC! AUNQUE USTEDES NO LO CREAN, SON MUY IMPORTANTES YA QUE NO SOLO SÉ LO QUE DESEAN SINO LO QUE PIENSAN DE MIS HISTORIAS!_**

**_SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**

**_PD: Para quienes están perdidos con respecto a la ubicación temporal de la historia, está entre Big Time y Spider-Island. Esos detalles se reconocerán por la muerte de Gilberto Corazón y la pérdida de sentido arácnido en Peter (algo que manipulé también para la trama de la historia), así como el regreso de los poderes que Anya tenía primeramente._**

**_PD 2: Aquellos interesados en saber el orden de los siguientes one-shots de Spidey, serán así; Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Jessica Drew, Natasha Romanoff. También habrán spin-off de "Niñeros", por lo que les pido paciencia hasta que los publique._**


End file.
